Dear Diary
by Deep Within
Summary: Kagome goes back to her own time, because of a fight with InuYasha, a couple of days later she comes back, because of InuYasha's good begging, bringing her diary along, but will InuYasha 'pretend' to mistake it as a normal book, and read it?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Deep Within

Rated: K+

Type: Romance

Disclaimer: I think I own InuYasha, wait I don't own it!

Summary: Kagome goes back to her own time, because of a fight with InuYasha, a couple of days later she comes back, because of InuYasha's good begging, bringing her diary along, but will InuYasha 'pretend' mistake it as a normal book, and read it?

Other- There will be normal POV in this fan fiction. I thought it sounded weird with it being Kagome POV in one chapter, and another in another chapter.

Deep Within's Note: Hello everyone. I really hope you like this. It was kind of hard to type some parts in this, so it isn't going to be the best fan fiction in the world, so enjoy.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Hi, it's Kagome. I just can't believe today, it's like InuYasha's plan in life is to make my life the most horrible life that anyone would ever have! Everytime I can get to his good side, the next day he gets mad at me! I can't believe him! Today, he yelled at me for just trying to help him, he yelled "Go back in your own time!". Now here I am, at home writing in my dairy. I shall write in you tomorrow, so you know everything!

Yours truly,

Kagome

_If he really wanted me to go back home, why does he always come back here to get me? Everytime he tells me to go back to my own time, I do. But the next day he comes back to get me. He should make up his mind! If he wants me to stay here for ever, I will! If he wants me to come back there, he has to be very good at begging! _

"If he never comes back to get me, I forget all about the past, and then i can go live in the future. I can go on living like a normal person, I can be myself, and I don't have to deal with that InuYasha!" Kagome yelled in her room, but since her grandpa's hearing is not good, he won't hear; Souta was sleeping at the moment, but even he woke up when she was shouting, he's probably to sleepy to remember; and Mom, Kagome just hoped she didn't hear!

_But if I hate him so much why do I feel like I am in love with him? He sure does a fine job getting on my nerves, but when him and I are alone, he's so sweet and surprisingly - nice. _

"Sometimes my emotions get the better of me...," Kagome told herself, while looking at her room, and looking at some pictures of me and InuYasha.

Kagome heard something getting closer to her room. It was her mother; she hoped that she didn't hear her talking because she really didn't want her to know what's going on with her _other_ life.

"Honey, is something wrong?" she asked Kagome kindly, and she sounded like the way parents gave "The Talk."

She shook her head and answered with, "Nothing's wrong, Mom,"

"Really? If you have any problem you know you can tell," Kagome's mother told her.

"Well, I do have a little problem," she answered her mother. Kagome didn't want her mother to know what was happening in her other life, but it was her mother of all people; she knew she could trust her mother.

"What is it?" Kagome's mom asked her. By the way she looked right now, and she looked like she knew it was something about InuYasha.

"It's about a boy...," Kagome told her. Her mother looked so happy; Kagome and her mother were having the "Mother Daughter Talk," or bonding. Since Kagome was with InuYasha a lot, she didn't spend time with her Mom.

"Is it InuYasha?" she asked Kagome.

She nodded my head, while looking at one of those pictures of InuYasha. It was a picture of InuYasha and her from a long time ago. Kagome thought it was from a year or two.

"What is it with you and him?" she asked Kagome another question.

"He and I mostly always fight-" Kagome started to say, but her mom interrupted her before she had the chance to finish her sentence.

"Had you ever heard a saying called 'when two people fight a lot, it means they love each-other?'" Kagome's mom asked Kagome another question.

She shook my head and with, "Nope, I haven't heard it, until you told me."

"It's a true saying," she told me. Kagome didn't believe it, but remembering Sango and Miroku, she thought it looks true!

"And there's another problem," Kagome said to her mother. She wanted to cry from even thinking of it, she knew that Kikyou might have helped her with somethings, but it still made her sad and felt with pain when InuYasha was with 'her.'

"What is it?"

"There is another person, that InuYasha likes too," Kagome took a sigh, "I have a thought that he likes her more."

"Sometimes your feelings can trick you, but do you have any proof he likes her more than you?" My mother asked.

"Lots of times he would hug her, and once he kissed her." The words she just said made Kagome sad, especially the "he kiss her"

"Honey, how long ago was it?" My mother asked me.

"I don't know, but it was awhile ago."

"It was in the past," she said to me. "And the past is the past not future," she paused. She was probably thinking what else to tell Kagome. "If you love someone deeply, you still should love them even if he's mean to you, even if he might be in love with another person. You still have to try. No matter what."

Her mother had surprised her, since Kagome haven't been spending two or more years with her, Kagome doesn't remember how nice and how good she was at bonding. Kagome really couldn't believe her own mother would have given her such great suggestions. "Mom, thank you so much! But for now, I won't go back there. I really need to take a bath, study, and mostly relax."

"Okay. I'll go to sleep now. You do too."

Her mother went into her room and Kagome thought she had fallen asleep once she lay on her bed or she was probably just thinking about something once she got in her room.

_InuYasha, sometimes I could never believe how many adventures we had together. I can never believe the kiss we shared before, though it probably meant nothing to you, but it meant everything to me. I love you, InuYasha. I really do with every ounce of my heart. Now, for some reason, I can't believe how we fight so much. But sometimes I have a thought that I hate you with everything in the world combined. My emotions toward you confuse me. I love to hate you? No, I don't. I love you, but I some times I hate you. I love you more than I hate you. _

_---_

"Hey Kagome! Glad to see you're not sick," Eri shouted.

_Grandpa, why couldn't you just say I had the flu or the cold? That would have been easier and it wouldn't make me weirder than people already think so. _

"I am too!"

"We better get to class, I heard that we'll probably going to have a pop quiz," Eri said again.

"How do you know? It's supposed to be _'pop quiz.'_ Which means he's going to just pick some random time to take a quiz, where we didn't even study," Kagome replied back.

"I'm just guessing, but it looks like it's a pop quiz day. He looks like he had been planning one for weeks, if you came to school; I bet he's going to give us one."

"Well, that isn't a good reason to believe. I don't think it's a pop quiz day, anyway what class?" Kagome asked her.

"What do you think, Ggym?"

"Nope, but is it math?"

"Of course it is," she replied back to her.

---

Dear Dairy,

Hey, it's Kagome again. Today was okay. Like Eri said we had a pop quiz, I think I did okay, though. It's sad; InuYasha didn't come to get me today. He's probably happy I'm gone, though I'm not. I'm not going back there unless he comes back begging me! But I hope he comes quick and is well with begging because I want to go there, but I promise that I'll go there only if he comes and gets me. I do miss Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. I hope InuYasha comes here quick. Because I want to see his amazing face, I know I got some pictures of him, but it isn't as the real thing... Anyway, bye!

Love,

Kagome

_Now, I know why he may not like me as much as Kikyou, I'm not the real thing. I'm just someone that looks like her and have some of her powers. If there was someone that was InuYasha's reincarnation, I wouldn't be in love with him as much as I would have been with the real InuYasha. Although, I know Kikyou still loves InuYasha; I truly love him like her, and I hate him like her, but I still love him no matter what, even if he hates me. _

"I'm getting so sleepy!" She yawned and said; she was so sleepy. The pop quiz was kind of hard, since she don't have the time to study. It was a long one also!

Kagome could have heard her mother's foot steps, so she tried to go to sleep, but it wasn't her mother's foot steps. It belonged to someone else...

* * *

Deep Within's note: I hope you like! So sorry, for the OCCness, I never get them into their personality for some reason. But the good thing is at least I tried. If I had some spelling errors, sorry. I don't think I have some of them, though. Anyway, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Type: Romance

Disclaimer: Simple; I don't own InuYasha. Now was that hard?

Other: This chapter is going to be twisty, cliff hangy, and have Kagome's POV.

Deep Within's note: Hello you! I'm probably not going to update to often but every other day. If you want to know why, just ask my teacher. She makes me do too much work! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as all the other people did.

Reviewers-

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: It doesn't make sense? Well, I think the more you go into the fan fiction, the more it makes sense.

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: Thanks! Okay, I'm going to ask. Am I that easy to read? I hope I'm not...

crazed inuyashafan girl: Gooey gooey love junk? I wasn't trying to make it super romance--ie, but at least now I know I can picture the ending...

Iloveinuyasha44: I don't know how, but can you just read me like a book? I was going to put InuYasha, but now I can't decide if I should put him coming to get her in this chapter...

windqueen: Thanks so much. It makes me feel so good getting a review!

jacey weiss: Yay! I could make stories sweet!

All I want to thank my reviews. I'm always happy when I get a review from someone, no matter if it's mean or nice. The means ones make me laugh, so I don't care about them much!

* * *

_I hope that it's InuYasha foot steps... _

Kagome could have heard the footsteps getting louder; there was also a sound that sounded like InuYasha's sword grinding on the glass floors. The footsteps were getting louder, but they were not too loud, because Kagome thought she was the only one that could have heard them...

Kagome saw the shadow, she couldn't make it out. Though it looked like a little kid that was lost. It got closer by the second. Now she could have made it out, it was her brother. "Souta?" Kagome asked him.

"Kagome? Is that you?" He asked her. His voice sounded like a little child, it made her want to laugh, but she couldn't laugh at him.

"Yeah, but tell me why aren't you in bed? It's close 12:00. You got to go to school tomorrow; you don't want to wake up all tired and sore, right?"

"No, but I got something to tell you," he said to her. His face started to look a bit sad, but Souta wasn't too much of a sad person, so Kagome did know it was important, but it was more important for her brother to have rest than to tell her something important.

"Tell me tomorrow morning, I really do not want you tired and sore for school."

"But--" he tried to say.

"Sorry, no buts!" Kagome said like she was Souta's mother.

He walked over his room, but Kagome could have swored she heard a groan as he walked over to his room. After Kagome saw him go to his room, she went to hers.

_Wow, I must really wanted InuYasha to come to get me that I'm thinking that he really wanted to get me. _

She looked at her ceiling for a while, thinking about things. She fell asleep, a little after she went to her room.

"Wow, Kagome! You haven't been to school for two days straight for a long time," Yuka shouted.

Kagome giggled and said, "Yeah, I must be lucky today!"

_Grandpa! Still, it makes me wonder why you have to say I have some sick illness inside me? Some people don't even dare get close to me because they think they're going to catch it too. _

"Hey, look. Hojo's probably was looking for you all over school! You do know he has the most major crush on you," Arimi told her.

Kagome indeed knew that he had a crush on her; she also knew that he always tries to ask her out. He's a great friend and all, but he's not the person she loved. Kagome loved InuYasha, even though she have hate-ness for him. This time if he asks her out, she'll just have to tell him that she couldn't. But that might be a little hash for him.

"Look there he is! Kagome, when he asks you to go out with him. Say yes!" Eri said a little loud and cheerfully.

I can't control my blushing, I started blushing when Hojo started getting near where I was. But I really couldn't understand why I was blushing. I know who I like and it isn't Hojo. I can like him as a friend and all, but him and I as boyfriend and girlfriend, is a little too far.

"Hello. Kagome, I see you're not sick! If you don't mind, but do you want to go some where with me on Saturday?" he asked me.

Before Kagome even got to say something, the bell rang. She headed to class, when she got there; she thought there was going to be a test. But today it was just a normal day, where the teachers just start to talked.

She enjoyed Math sometimes, but today, she didn't. Since it was so boring Kagome took out her dairy and started writing in it:

Dear Diary,

Last night, was well strange. I thought the loud or close to loud noise were InuYasha, but it turned out it was Souta, he was trying to tell me something. Too bad, he couldn't have told me this morning because I woke up later than he, and he got to school earlier than I did. Also Hojo almost asked me out today again. Thanks to the bell, I was saved. I really didn't want to break his heart, but I really don't love him. Okay, Dairy I got to go, it's almost the end of Math Class. The saying: Times flies when you are having fun! It's really true. I did have fun writing in you, anyway see you!

Love,

Kagome

_Wow, it's almost over! I can't wait to get home and rest! _

"Kagome, I hope you go to school tomorrow," a voice that sounded like Hojo said.

Sheturned around and saw him. "Yeah, I hope so too. Well see you tomorrow at school!"She waved good bye, leaving the school, and rushing home.

Shedidn't thinkher bike was too fast, but it was fast enough to get her home, in a couple of minutes.

Souta was right next to the well soKagome went over to him, asking "Souta, why are you near the well? You could fall you know."

"Remember yesterday night? I was trying to tell you something, but you didn't let me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do." Kagome just remembered. She knew she had wrote it in her diary, but that didn't mean she had to remember.

"Well, I was going to tell you that I saw a demon come up here, I ran up to your room to tell you, but you didn't let me tell you. Also I could have told that demon had a jewel shard," he told Kagome.

"First of all, I'm sorry I didn't let you tell me. Second of all, how can you tell the demon had the jewel shard. I'm the one that's supposed to see or sense the jewel shard."

"Because I remember you told me all about it, once. I saw the demon fight, he looked really strong."

"Souta, where is the demon,"Kagome asked him.

"He's right behind you."She turned around, but saw nothing.

Souta was just joking, the demon was not right behind her, wellshe hoped. Thenshe could have sense that there was a demon right behind her. But whenshe turned around,she just saw one thing...

* * *

Deep Within's note- Yay! A cliffy! Guess what? When you are reading this, this is the day that's my birthday. So if I can you sent my a review hoping me a happy birthday? You don't if you don't want to but, I would love it if you do! Also, never say you know what's going to happen next in a certain chapter, because I'm going to brain storm, and probably make it different. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Deep Within

Rated: K+

Type: Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Other: Might be twisty, might have a cliffy hanger, and has normal POV since I changed it!

Deep Within's note- I think I made them a little to preppy in the last chapter. (I hate preps/peps!) Today was an okay day; I finally didn't have home work! Thank you for the reviews!

Reviewers-

HATING U NOW: I know you just wanted me to update, but that, you shouldn't do. I'm not a "Baka," or whatever it is. I'm not a 2 year old, I'm not fat, and I'm not a son of a bitch... I know you wanted me to update, but really. I try my best to update. I don't have all the free time in the world. I spend 10 hours a day at school. I waste a couple of hours sleeping. (Why? Because wouldn't you be sleepy if you spend 10 hours a day, with the meanest teacher in the school?) I got at least more than 10 pages a day as home work. I'm a straight A student so, I have to do my work neatly and correctly. I don't know too much about writing, my English isn't perfect so it took me some time to make the grammar on here good. It's not that easy for me to update all the time, and I just posted that a couple of days ago, it wasn't even long time to wait. And it's hard to brainstorm a chapter a lot. So please don't do what you just did in the future, it scares people first. (I thought you hated me because this sucked.)I'm not trying to be mean. Please don't get mad at me for posting all this. I just had to tell you that. And that review really made me laugh.

sdykikyou: I don't have a problem with Kikyou so you don't have to worry about bashing, she is one of my favorite characters, and I just don't like the pairing of Kikyou and InuYasha. I'm way to use to spell her name with a u so I don't I'll ever write/type her name with out the u. On this chapter I was planning to use Sesshomaru, but some how I didn't feel like it. I might try putting InuYasha but, I don't know. Kouga, hmm... he sounds like a good idea.

Frogs- Thank you! If I get some nice reviews, I'll never stop writing.

Jade- Why, thank you.

ATHENA101- Hello, back to you! Thanks for reviewing.

InuYashazChibiGoddess- I know, my grammar isn't that good, but you really can't blame me.

flys without wings- Yay, someone really like cliffys! (Well, I hope you do.) It sounds cute? Thanks.

KawaiiInuyasha14841- Thanks. You got a thinking that InuYasha is behind her? I did too, when I finish the last chapter. But the question for me is, should I make InuYasha appear behind her?

Ashleigh.: You all can call me Deep Within, so its happy birthday to Deep Within.

Iloveinuyasha44- InuYasha might behind her, it depends if I want that to this a good fan fiction? Wow, thanks.

FUCK U- Right back at

Whoops- That is okay.

C.A.M.O.1 and Only- Yep...

* * *

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to go here, and then there was another demon. He followed me here, the demon almost killed some humans here, but I killed him right before you turned around," he answered her.

For moment, she thought that Souta was lying to her. "Souta said that there was a jewel shard in the demon."

"He was telling the truth. After I killed him the jewel shards just bust out of the demon." By the way he sounded; you could have pictured the event.

She headed towards her room. She didn't have a reason, but maybe she had one in her mind. She might be testing for his sight, sound, hearing, or anything else.

"Hello, InuYasha. Long time no see," Kagome's mother greeted.

_Wait, my Mother knows that I like InuYasha! Is she going to tell him? I hope she does not! But what if she does? Will InuYasha believe her? Knowing him, nope he won't... _

"What's her problem? I just slaved a demon, told her about, and she just runs up the stairs!" InuYasha complained. "Stupid wench," he mumbled the last part.

"Kagome, she's just going through something every girl goes through in life." If Kagome was there, she would be happy that her mother wouldn't spill out the beans, but, she knows her mother would not do such a thing.

Kagome was in her room, looking at her dairy, the only thing in the world you can tell everything. She wanted to write in it more, but she was going to write in it when it's night time, maybe in the past with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

Again, Kagome can hear foot steps coming up the stairs, this time Kagome was certain it was InuYasha coming up to ask her to come with him, but again, she was wrong.

"Kagome, Hojo's here!" Kagome turned around to see Hojo. She didn't see much of him, since he was downstairs, though; she saw a small part of his head.

_I saw InuYasha behind my mom; I bet he thought inside of his mind, 'who's Hojo?' _

"I'll tell him I'll get down," Kagome replied to her mother's words from before. To tell the truth, Kagome didn't rush or anything to get down to see Hojo. Kagome sat down on her bed, again. With another look of her diary, she sighed. After a moment of her daydreams, thoughts, and mind tricks her mind was sending, she sat up and slowly went downstairs.

"Hey Hojo!"

"Well, since you're not sick, why not we go out on Sunday?" He sounded like he really wanted to; a little too much. Kagome didn't have anything that might give her the cause to say no. She had to break his heart, this time.

"I'm sorry, who ever you are. Kagome's going to be busy," InuYasha told him. Kagome heard the words that InuYasha said; she was happy that of all people, InuYasha said that.

"I'm sorry, Hojo. InuYasha's right, I'm going to be busy, I'm so sorry. When I return, if I'm not sick, I might have time."

"Okay, Kagome see you tomorrow if you're not sick!" Hojo shouted at me as he slowly walked towards the door of the house to get out of the house.

"Who's that guy, Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"He's a boy at my school that tries to ask me out every chance he can, he's a sweet person though." Kagome shrugged her shoulders a bit. While she did that, InuYasha had a confuse look on his face.

"Whatever, let's just go back."

"I don't want to go back," Kagome replied.

"Don't you miss Sango, Miroku, and Shippo? Besides, you had two days to relax, isn't that enough for you wench?"

* * *

Deep Within's note- I'm sorry, if this is too short. I'm not going to have time tomorrow to write some more, on Monday I have school, which means I do have some time, but very little. Same with most of the other days, and I do not think you want to wait three days for me to update. Do you? I'll pay it up to you; I'll really try to make a longer chapter next time, or some other chapter longer. I'm really sorry, I couldn't make this chapter longer; please don't get mad at me for this!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Deep Within

Rated: K+

Type: Romance

Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine, but I wish h-- the show was

Deep Within's note: Guess what? This chapter some how got messed up. So I have to rewrite the whole chapter again. Which totally sucks. So, people that already read this chapter, you'll see a lot of changes.

Reviewer: Since chapter four some how got messed up, and I forgot all the reviewers for chapter three, so I'll just say: Thank you!

* * *

"Of course I miss them, I just want to have some time to myself," she answered him.

"What if they all die if you and I aren't there? Humans, Demons, and anything else might kill them. Do you want that to happen?" He asked her.

"No, but can't I just have some alone time?" She asked him.

"Think of all the innocent creatures that will die, Kagome. They'll die without doing anything bad, they'll die knowing they only have one person to blame it on, and that person is Kagome."

_InuYasha can sure give people guilt, _Kagome thought.

"InuYasha, think about me. I haven't been with my mother for months, maybe even years. I took a test, and probably got a good grade on it. I got too spent time with my friends, time with my family. I got to do tons of things I haven't done. I spent so much time with you, it seems like you are my family. And my real family, now seem like they are just people that I don't even know."

"Stop being selfish Kagome," he replied quickly.

"I'm not trying to be selfish; I just want to be normal. I have two lives. One, where I'm a miko, and another, where I'm normal. That one is the one I want to live for a while. It's the one where I can be normal, a normal human being. In the other one, I'm a miko. Kikyou's reincarnation. I'm not even me there. I'm a reincarnation there, here I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm normal here, and I want to be that for a while."

"You are really her reincarnation. You are acting like her. She wanted to be normal so much, that she caused herself so much misery. I'm sorry to call you selfish," he whispered, hoping that Kagome didn't hear him, but she did.

"It's okay," she whispered just like InuYasha.

Kagome did realize that she did act like she was Kikyou. She did wanted to be normal like her; she had the same feelings, like her. Kagome didn't want her life to end liked how Kikyou's was like, so for a moment, she got that 'I want to be normal' thought out of her mind. She knew that was one of Kikyou's wishes; it was a simple wish, yet so hard to grant it.

Both of them were silent for a moment. But, Kagome's mother shouted and ended the silences. "It's dinner time!"

They both walked to the dinner table, sitting in a chair not next to one another, not saying a word, either. They didn't even eat a single thing, even InuYasha didn't eat, and they were having Ramen.

"You two seem sad, could you two talked to one another?" Kagome's mother asked.

Of course, they didn't answer.

_I wonder where my Diary is. Nobody was in my room before this happen, nor did anyone know about it..., _she thought.

Kagome looked at her room; her diary was nowhere in sight. She couldn't see it all. The room was still quiet, but InuYasha broke the silent-ness because he was looking through Kagome's room for something. Then she looked at InuYasha when he said, "Hey Kagome! What it this book called a 'Diary'? Is it something that teaches you how to cook?"

"InuYasha, hand it over or else!

He wasn't noticing what Kagome had said, and he was flipping through the pages of Kagome's Diary. "'Dear Diary, I'm back home again because of InuYasha. Some times I can't stand him, but deep inside I--"

"InuYasha SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit!" She shouted as loud as she can. As you may know, if you are a girl, and have a Diary, the girl would never let you read her Diary, never ever, unless you beg to death.

InuYasha fell down to the ground ten times because that was about how many times she said sit. "Why did you do that wench? That hurts really badly!

"That's what you get for trying to read my Diary. Now hand it over InuYasha," she told him.

"No! I want to read it, it has great information," he quickly response.

"Hand it over!"

"No!"

Hand it over!"

"No!"

Kagome and InuYasha repeated the words all over again. They repeated it, again, again, and again, and again, and again. Until Kagome said, "Hand it over or I'll say it InuYasha."

"No!" He responded quickly.

"InuYasha, sit!" She shouted of top of her lungs.

InuYasha fell down heavily on the floor. He had bruises all over his head by time he woke up. Kagome tried to get her Diary off his claws, but she couldn't get them off for some reason.

"I wonder why I can't get the Diary off his claws. It isn't like his claws or magical or anything."

In a moment of time, Kagome got tired of waiting for InuYasha to wake up. She only wanted him to wake up so she could have gotten her Diary from him. From a few moments after Kagome's last try from getting her Diary from InuYasha, she thought that maybe if InuYasha was awake, she could get it. But after an hour of wait, she grew tired. _Maybe, the smell of Ramen might wake him up_, Kagome thought. She walked down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Where the hell am I?" InuYasha asked as if he was the only one if the room, though, he wasn't. Souta was in the room also. Kagome had told him to watch InuYasha for her, just in case if InuYasha woke up and read her diary while she was downstairs making Ramen for him.

"You're in Kagome's room, of course, InuYasha. Where do you think you're at? Then town's dumpster place?" Souta laugh with his remark on InuYasha.

"Okay… now, tell me why head hurts so much." InuYasha rubbed his lightly; it did in fact, hurt.

"I think Kagome must have use 'sit'-" Souta stopped. He just used 'sit' on InuYasha, thus, InuYasha fell onto the ground, giving him another ache on his head. "-Sorry, InuYasha. I didn't mean to use that word on you." He stopped once again, he was about to say 'sit.' "But, Kagome's gone for the now, you don't have to worry if she'll use the word again."

_Why was he able to use the word and make me sit? Only Kagome can do that. The old hag's spell must be wearing off after all of this time. _"I knew it was the wench was the reason why I was hurt!" InuYasha mumbled. He sat up a little bit; he leaned against the back part of the bed. "Now, explain to me why this book-" InuYasha lifted the book up. "-is so important to her? I just read a few words and she got all mad!"

"That's her Diary… She cares for it very much. She told me the reason why was because she writes all her thoughts, dreams, secret, and stuff that goes on in her life. That might be the reason why."

"Hm," InuYasha started to say, "is Kagome still in the house or still in the room?"

"She's not in the room, but she's still in the house."

"That's great! I can finish reading her-"

"Don't even think about, InuYasha. Now, hand me my diary and I'll give you some Ramen I made for you.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Deep Within

Rated: K+

Type: Romance maybe some angsty stuff in this chapter.

Other: I think it will have a normal POV.

Disclaimer: The show InuYasha is © to whom ever made it, (I'm so stupid I forgot who ever made it's name!) not me.

Deep Within's note: Hope you like last chapter. I also want to thank anyone that gave me a review, it made me so feel well inside. If you have been wondering why I take a long time to update now, I got the answer. Something very bad, very, very, very bad happen to me. I got to write a story for home work, (No that's not the reason!) and at this moment, (When your are reading this it wouldn't.) I'm playing a game, also I'm a very lazy person.

Reviewers:

Angel Eyed Vampire: Were you running or something? It seemed like it if you are breathing hard. I hope other people think its cute, if they don't, I got one person that thinks it cute at least.

inu-yashagirl91: I don't have a lot of fan fiction out yet, but I have three, so you can read those three. Thanks for enjoying it also!

Hearii: Yep, if I was Kagome at the moment, I would be so mad!

Ethuiliel: Wish granted! (If that was a wish...) Glad, 'ya like it.

Cotton Swab: All I got to say is: Thank you!

Twistedmemories: Thanks, also I like your user name.

ultra-violet-catastrophie: It might take me a long time to get to the good, good, good, part...

Jun Tao: I love the story too! Isn't Jun Tao from Shamam King?

()INU+KAGS():Heya, back! I know what you mean, I hate it when I read a fan fiction that's really good, and then it stops.

HRInuyashaFan16: You wonder what's his reaction going to be? Nobody knows, but I!

cool kagome: Wow, I'll be really mad if a boy tried to read my Diary. Maybe that Andrew dude tried reading you Diary so he could find out if you like him...

Inu Youkai Wanna Be: It was a typo, I changed that already. I didn't know what OOC was until a couple months ago, so I don't blame you for not knowing what it is. ASAP is near!

Okazin: So glad you like the other chapter too.

Iloveinuyasha44: InuYasha robbed Kagome's Diary! But too bad she's going to get it back... Opps! I gave away it!

FrillingFreak: I think a cute Kagome and InuYasha are cute by how they always deny that they like one another. I think they are some episodes that Kagome says that InuYasha is her boy friend, it has to mean something. Also I heard there is an episode where Kagome says she loves InuYasha, but she only says it to herself.

* * *

"Tell you what, if I give your Diary back, would you go back with me?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

Kagome didn't know what to pick, stay here and let InuYasha read her Diary, or go back and InuYasha won't read her Diary. She thought for a while, and finally made up her mind. "I'll go with you, but gave me my Diary, right this moment!" She yelled, not as loud as the last time, but if she did yell as loud as the last time, InuYasha would have been very mad at this moment.

"How do I know if you are trying to trick me? I will give you your Diary when we are in the well, okay? Because I never know if you are going to trick me."

"I will not do that, but if I stay here maybe I will have a chance to go on a date with Hojo for once... But since I really need my Diary back, when we go to the well, you will have to give my Diary back, promise?" Kagome asks InuYasha, with a sweet, pretty, and she added a cute little face on.

"Okay promise."

"I wonder why it is taking him so long to bring back Kagome. It normally does not take him that long. What reason do you think InuYasha is taking so long?" Sango quietly asked the others.

At the moment, Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, were of course at a place. A place they have been at, tons of times. They were all at a peaceful, full of history, and a town that has been filled with lost memories. They were at a town we do not know the name, but everyone, mostly everyone, called it _Kaede's Village._ If you were I, you would wonder why this wonderful town was called that. It wasn't just her village, it was a village owned by everyone. But why was it called that so often that? I don't know. But anyway, all of them were in the village, in Kaede's hut of course.

"Hm. I have been wondering the same thing. InuYasha only takes a few hours to get her here. I think he was there for only a couple of hours more than it usually takes him. Maybe Kagome is really mad this time. She did seem mad. What do ye have to say about this?" Kaede asked, but she wasn't asking Shippo, she looked like her eyes were seeing if Miroku knew anything about it.

"All I know Lady Kaede is, well I don't know anything. But I do think I know that they are in the village or somewhere close. Why don't we all split up and look for them both? I think that might help," Miroku replied to Kaede, or kind of replied back to her.

Since all of them were sitting on the floor, once Miroku said that, Kaede stood out. "I think Miroku and Sango should team up and search over some where near the well. They might be fighting a demon, and need the help. Me, Kirara, and Shippo will stay here just in case if Kagome and InuYasha arrive. If ye don't see them and an hour a past, come back," Kaede explained the plan. "Okay, ye all get the plan right?"

"Okay, I get it Lady Kaede, do you Sango?" Miroku asked her; of course if you knew Miroku liked the others, you would know that he did want her to go with him.

"Since Kaede planned it has to work, so I'll agree," Sango replied back to him.

"Sango and I should head out, if they are attacked by a demon, they'll need tons of help, even if they are not attacked by a demon, we don't want to take any chances big or small."

"You are right, we'll go right now." As she walked out of the hut she said, "Miroku, come on. You don't want to take a risk right?"

"Of course I don't want to," he stood up and walked over where Sango was, and went out with Sango, both heading to well.

---

_'It been a couple of minutes, and we both haven't seen them yet, maybe there were already attack by demons, no they couldn't. I wonder where they are.' Sango thought. _

"Hey, Miroku what is the reason you think that InuYasha and Kagome are taking so long---" She turned around seeing Miroku with another young lady, looking like he was going to ask her the question. Sango sigh, she was so use to Miroku doing that she almost knows how he does it.

"Thank you Miroku. I could have died of starvation, but luckily you saved me. Thank you. Is there anything I can do?" She asked him. Sango was right behind and heard everything they were talking about. When the young lady asked that question, Sango for sure knew what he was going to say.

"Can I know you name? Since you know my name, shouldn't I know your name?" Sango was so shocked. She thought he would ask her if she would bare his child.

"Kittosu. Why do you ask Miroku?" She asked another question.

"Since you are such a beautiful young lady, I would think your name would suit you very much. If what you say is true, your name is quite beautiful like you; a goddess of beauty," Miroku started holding her hands, it made her blush. A blush that looked like she was falling in love; for her first time.

"Thank you so much. You saved me and you say something so sweet. If you had a girl friend, she's probably one of the luckiest girls in the world. That's what I think. When I think about me and my husband, it makes me feel like the luckiest girl in everywhere. If you ever have one, she should feel like that too," She said, then paused. And after a while she talked again. "I bid you fare well, bye Miroku," she started waving good bye, so did Miroku, trying to let out a small smile, and of course, he sighed.

"Too bad. Another lady married," he sighs once again, but this time Sango joined them.

When Kittosu left, Sango started walking near Miroku. She was behind the bush, which wasn't very far away. She went over to him, and put her hand around his shoulder, in a friendly way.

"Don't worry. One day your wind tunnel will go away, and when it does, you don't need to ask anyone if they shall bare your child. Because you'll have a beautiful wife, and lovely kids, I'll promise that will happen. Don't get down, Miroku."

"I wonder what those ladies think when I ask them that. They probably think I'm a weird monk. I wish they understand what I have been through, I don't think anyone knows, my mother once knew, but she's long dead. So my life isn't perfect, or at least great, like a lot of people would think. I think people would think my child hood was fun and games, but it isn't," Miroku told her.

"I'm sorry, can you tell me a bit of your child hood for me? I want to know more about, and see if there is another side of the Miroku," she said.

"Sure. But there's not very important or anything," he told her.

_'Where should I start off? Maybe the part that is near my dad's death? No, that was after my birthday by many days. How about the day I was born, no, I don't remember that good. Maybe, I should just ask her. That would be better," Miroku thought. _

"Where do you want me to start, Sango?" He asked her.

"Why don't we ask one another questions? I think that may be better. It could help us learn more about one another, and also help us enjoy the forest. We might even see InuYasha and Kagome here, while we talk for a while," Sango told him. She and Miroku smiled to one another in a sweet, loving way.

---

In bushes, InuYasha and Kagome were hiding. Surprisingly, they heard the whole thing. They didn't want them to know they were spying on Sango and Miroku, but to them, it was good to see that they were bonding. To Kagome, it was a sweet, sweet, bonding. To InuYasha, he liked that they were bonding and all, but he of course, didn't understand the way they were bonding, Kagome, on the other hand knew.

"Aren't they so cute? Looks like they're finally opening up to each other. Nothing can ruin this moment for them, unless Miroku rubs her butt, but he seems too sad too," Kagome whispers. She didn't want them to hear her, but since InuYasha has well hearing he can hear from a mile away, but not if she's whispering like she just did.

"They don't look cute or anything, but it's good to see that they are not fighting. You are right that Miroku does seem sad, but for what reason? Since we were hiding behind these bushes, I didn't see anything to see him get sad. He couldn't get for any reason at all," InuYasha whispered back to Kagome.

"I don't know why, but maybe it's something about his childhood? He's probably sad that his dad died because tunnel and he thinks he's going to die like how his father did," Kagome replied.

"That may be the reason, now we need to shut up so we can hear them talk louder, I want to hear what he's going to tell her," InuYasha said. "I wonder who Sango thought about being Miroku's wife. Clearly, to me, I don't think he's not going to get married to anyone if he acts this way for the rest of his life."

"Oh InuYasha, you are so blinded by the meaning of love," Kagome answered.

* * *

Deep Within's note ... Aren't you happy I added some Miroku and Sango shipping in here? I was planning to do a whole chapter about them, but it didn't really go with the fan fic and it would have been very long. When I wrote this chapter for the first time, it was very long, but I had to rewrite it all, so it ended up like this. Anyway, enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Deep Within

Rated: K+

Type: Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, and never will.

Other: Well, this chapter is mainly about Kagome and InuYasha, I just wanted to write about Sango and Miroku for a simple reason. The reason, you may ask? I'm not telling you.

Deep Within's note: My computer is going to slow! It takes me forever to go on here. But it doesn't make me update longer, well it does. By a little bit... Also, something happen to chapter four.

Reviewers: I don't think I'll do the 'review' thing for this chapter, it might ruin the chapter. So, I'll just tell you that I'm super thankful, for all these great people giving me some reviews. I wish I can give all you sweet reviewers something, how about a Internet Cake? (Gives all the reviewers Internet Cake.)

* * *

"I'm not blinded by the meaning of love. If I was blinded by love, I wouldn't see Sango and Miroku talking, but I do. So that proves that I'm not blind," InuYasha whispered back, in a little bit of a mean tone.

"Oh, InuYasha. I guess you didn't understand what I just said," she said, not whispering, not in a loud voice either. "Oh, and you need to give me my Diary. I'm here right now, so hand it back to me."

"No," he said quickly. "You have to at least let me read one more page."

"You said that we couldn't trick each other, and here you are. Not giving me my Diary when you said that you'll give it to me when I come here. After all that guilt you gave me, you don't even give me it back." She paused, and then realized what he just said. "'One more page? You already read a page?" If you were here at the moment, you would see how Kagome's face was so dark, dark, dark red. She was really mad.

"Not really, maybe about a paragraph. I swear, I didn't read anything more than that," he told Kagome.

"Good. Now, give me my Diary." she started to calm down. Her face was slowly becoming pale again. Her voice was getting sweeter and the same way it was before InuYasha tried to read her Diary.

"But it need someone other than you to read it." he started opening Kagome's Diary up. "'Dear Diary, Hey, it's Kagome again. Today was okay. Like Eri said we had a pop quiz, I think I did okay though. It's sad-'" InuYasha got interrupted by Kagome.

"InuYasha sit!" She shouted. She went over and grabbed her Diary. "You should have given me my Diary; it would have cost less pain."

Forgetting that they were hiding behind a bush, forgetting that they were spying on Miroku's and Sango's 'bonding.' Miroku and Sango were shocked that InuYasha and Kagome were behind the bush, right behind them all along.

"Were you two here the whole time? Sango asked them. She hoped that they didn't hear what they were saying because she thought InuYasha would laugh at her and Miroku. They were opening up to each other and she doesn't want anyone to hear.

"We were. But we didn't hear anything." Kagome turned to InuYasha, "Because of InuYasha. But we might have heard what happened before you two were talking about each others' past. But other than that, we didn't hear anything else. I swear."

"Sango, I want to ask you a very important question. It's about what you said earlier. You said that Miroku is going to lose his wind tunnel; that is true. But then you said that he doesn't need to ask ladies to bare his child because one day, he's going to have a beautiful wife and lovely kids, right? I want to ask why you said that." InuYasha asked.

Sango started blushing madly, once she stopped blushing she answered. "Almost everyone is going to have a husband or wife. Now, did I say that you aren't going to have a beautiful wife?

"Now let's get out of that subject. Since Kagome and InuYasha are now, we should be heading to Kaede's hut."

All four of them started walking, not saying a single thing to each other. Not showing their faces' either. It would have taken them a couple of minutes to get there, by now they would have been there, but Miroku, saw another young lady, that he thought was beautiful.

"I'll never forget that Yuskina," Miroku whispered to himself.

Everyone sigh, even if Miroku whispered that, they all heard him. They all saw what Miroku was saying to 'Yuskina.'

_"Why, hello. What is a beautiful lady like you, all alone?" Miroku asked the 'beautiful lady.' _

_"I lost my way. I come from a village far away from here, and when I was near this village, a demon attacked me. She used theses fans, and she moved them in a weird away. I don't know how, but then I landed here. I woke up, my head hurts, and I was here. I wish I remembered how everything happened." _

_"Oh. Don't worry, when you're doing something, it will all come back. And I'm Miroku, if you didn't know," Miroku told her. _

_"Thank you, for saying that to me. I know, what you said wasn't much, but when someone says something nice to me, it makes me feel a lot better than I was. I'm Yuskina. Miroku is a fine name for some one as sweet and nice as you," she replied to Miroku. _

_"No, thank you. Such a beautiful lady shouldn't thank an ugly monk like me." _

_"What? Who said that you were an ugly monk? Of course, I wouldn't. I think that you are a handsomest monk I'll ever see if my whole life and I'll live a long life. I'm only about 100 years old, so for all my other years, I'll always remember the 'handsome monk, Miroku.'" _

_"Thank you, your words are making me blush quite deep," Miroku said with a deep blush running across his face. "Can I ask you to do me, a favor?" _

_"Of course, I can. I'll do anything that you wish me to do," she said. _

_"I know this favored might freak you out, but will you bare my child?" He asked. Sango heard him; her face was getting red, not in a blushing way, but somewhat in an envious way. _

_Yuskina smiled, "The next time you see me, I'll promise you that you'll see a child that will look just like you." _

_"Thank you very much. I thought you would say no, but it's great that you said yes, it's very important that I should have a child," Miroku told her. _

_"Okay," she sounded like she was getting freaked out, but she still had a smile on her face. "I bid you farewell. Good bye Miroku. Remember, next time you see me, you'll see your son." _

_"Farewell, Yuskina. I'll hope I see you soon." He waved good bye to Yuskina, she did the same. _

The sky was looking like a dark blue, with only a couple of stars lying on it. Like the dark blue sky was a blanket on the floor, and the stars were lying as they were sleeping on it. The sky was looking like it was about to rain also, but it was strange, when the sky was this beautiful, why would it rain? Also, it doesn't rain a lot.

As they were all standing, a few rain drops started to dip, one landed on InuYasha's dog ears, another landed on Kagome's Diary, and another landed both on Sango's and Miroku's face. Miroku and Sango were walking right next to each other, quite close, so that might of be the reason why one rain drop landed on both their faces'.

"It's about to rain, we should run quickly to Kaede's hut," Kagome told everyone.

All of them started to run, and in no time there were finally there.

As they went in Kaede welcomed them. "Well, it's good to see finally you again, Kagome."

* * *

Deep Within's note: Hope you like this chapter! Also, if you wonder why I typed a part about the girl, Yuskina, it's part of the plot. Since I don't want to end this fan fiction with only seven chapters, I want to ask if you can help me with some ideas. I'm going to change the summary with one word, because if you haven't noticed, something happened to chapter four, so I added some parts, and took out some parts, because I can't remember everything that happened in that chapter, before it got messed, so now you wouldn't be asking your self, 'why is there a difference in the summary?'


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Deep Within

Rated: K+

Type: Romance

Disclaimer: I own InuYasha. (Gets whacked on the head.) Wait! I don't own it!

Other: No one's POV for this chapter.

Deep Within's note: I have found out how I'm going to end the story. It's close to the last chapter! If you want me to, I can make a sequel to this fan fic. It's not going to be a sequel that everything goes along with the story that was made about it. (I forgot what those are called.) Enjoy the chapter.

Reviewers: Since there is a new rule about the reviewing thing, (I hate it!) I can't thank you. But I will personally answer questions.

* * *

"It's good to see you too. I haven't been here for three days, I think. Or something close to that," Kagome kindly answered. Kagome went inside the hut and saw Shippo and Kirara. "Hi Shippo and Kirara."

"Kagome! It feels like we haven't seen you in so long. I'm so sorry that InuYasha had to get mad at you and being all mean to you. I think he might be sorry." Shippo turned around to see InuYasha. "Aren't you sorry InuYasha?" Shippo placed his hands or paws on his hip.

Kagome thought Shippo looked cute when he was standing like that. She let out a short and sweet, "Awe!" InuYasha and the others didn't quite understand that. Miroku thought she said aw because she was going to be happy when InuYasha says 'sorry', but the other, they didn't understand at all. Kagome knew they didn't really understand, but she didn't care about much.

"Me sorry? What am I sorry about? Last time I checked, I didn't do anything." InuYasha quickly rolled his eyes.

At this time, everyone was staring at InuYasha. They thought InuYasha was just clueless. "Oh InuYasha." Everyone sigh besides Kagome.

InuYasha sighed, like everyone else. "Tell me what I have to apologize for and I will." He then mumbled, "Just for your sakes', I'm not going to mean what I say though." Luckily for him, no one heard him.

"Say sorry to Kagome because you got her mad. You made her go back to 'her own time,'" Shippo answered.

"That isn't bad or anything. I shouldn't apologize for that. I've been doing that to her for a long time, and now you, guys are acting all weird because I did that? You make me all disgusted." InuYasha turned his head to Kagome. He and her locked eyes, but since Shippo was talking to them went they locked their eyes, it didn't last very long.

"I'm going over there," she said. She took out her Diary as she walked over to the wall that was near the door. She wrote in Diary with the words:

Dear Diary,

I think I haven't been writing in you for two or three days. So, I'll write right now, though there hasn't been anything serious happening. The only thing that I think that happen that might count as something serious is that InuYasha tried to get my Diary. He failed, though. Miroku and Sango got closer by a bit, but he almost ruined the moment by asking a lady he saw to bare his child. Okay, maybe there were some serious things that did happen today, and best of all I'm back. I got to see Shippo and Kirara again. I got to go now because Sango's coming near me and I don't really want her to read it.

Loved,

Kagome

"Hi Kagome. What are you writing in that book of yours?" Sango asked.

"It's my Diary." Kagome hugged her Diary.

"What is a Diary? I've never heard or seen one before this moment," Sango asked her.

"It's a book that you write your personal thought in. Most people do not let anyone read it, but only someone really close can actually read a Diary by that someone that wrote it," Kagome explained in an angsty way.

"Oh, I get it now. I think do, any ways. What do you write in yours? Dreams, love ones, or troubles?" She smiled at Kagome. "I know. If I had one, I'll write tons of things on it. I would write some of the things that have happened to me since I joined you. I would write about mostly everything that comes to my mind. I would love to have one to write all about my thoughts and dreams."

"I write about all of them, but they aren't equal in how much I write them. From time to time, I write some random things that happen to my life, but right now I'm mostly writing about I--, um you know what."

She smiled at Kagome. "I know. If I had one, I'll write tons of things on it. I would write some of the things that have happened to me since I joined you. I would write about mostly everything that comes to my mind. I would love to have one to write all about my thoughts and dreams."

"When I go back, I try to buy you one. You sound like you love to own one."

"Thanks Kagome. But I don't need one; I can store it in my head. All my memories are stored in my head, even the small ones, though I can't remember the small ones perfectly, but I still can."

"I can't remember every small thing that happens to me, but I can remember all the major things that happen to me."

"Like what?" Sango asked.

"I can remember when I first met you, Miroku, Shippo, and of course I remember how I met InuYasha..."

"I know that you remember how you met InuYasha, anyone can tell. Were you just writing in your Diary when I came over?" She asked.

"Yes, I was. I didn't really write about InuYasha though."

---

An hour passed. InuYasha was fighting with Shippo as usual, Kagome and Sango were talking to one another, Kaede was sitting, Miroku was doing the same, and Kirara was with Sango when she was talking to Kagome.

"We should go look for the Shards now," InuYasha said out of the sudden.

"Okay," everyone said.

* * *

Deep Within's Note: Yes, I know, it's short. But it's the best I could have done. Any thing that can help me improve would be okay. Also, I'm so sorry that it took me close to a month to update. I was having a bit of writer's block, well thing I cured though.


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Deep Within

Rated: K+

Type: Romance

Disclaimer: By now ye should know. No need for ye to hear about me not owning InuYasha.

Other: Kagome's POV. (Just because I feel like it.) Um, this chapter might be a bit creepy, but um, it has some hints of Kagome/InuYasha shipping/pairing in it!

Deep Within's Note: I spent some time going over all the chapters, in this fan fiction, correct the grammar and spelling... I did that to another fan fiction of mine too. So, yeah, I'm sorry last chapter sucked. I was in a rush with that one kind of, I did not even bother to proofread it.

* * *

"No, we shouldn't look for the shards right now. I know we had an hour rest, but I'm still pretty tired." Miroku pretend to yawn, making it look like he was really tired, though everyone knew it was fake.

"All you did was talk the whole time, how can you be tired? I think maybe your mouth might be tired, but your whole self? Come on, Miroku! At least try better than that!" Sango said.

"Now, Sango. Just because all I did today was talk, doesn't mean I can't be tired. It might mean my mouth can be a bit sore, but it doesn't mean I can't get tired. It gets tiring if you fight demons, looking for shards everyday, that's why we need a rest."

"I am going to agree with that, but..." She then whispered, "It's going to be hard to force InuYasha, he loves collecting the jewel shards..."

Miroku whispered too, "Yeah, I know. Wait, can't he hear really well? His dog ears..." Miroku turned around to look at InuYasha.

"You bet I can, monk," InuYasha said." We could take a rest, but - I don't know... Oh, well. A rest wouldn't hurt."

As Kagome heard InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango talk, she headed near the wall. Now, she did not feel like witting anything, her hands were a bit sore from witting, and she was just tired over all.

_Maybe some reading would be good. That might help me remember the past, the things that happened during our journey; I smiled a small smile, too small that the naked eye shouldn't have seen. _

"Dear Diary," Kagome started reading to herself quietly. "I don't know how to say or put this into worlds, but I'm... living in the past. 500 years in the past, long before most of my family was born. But it wasn't like how it is in 'modern' or present day Japan. Nothing at all, I thought it would be like it is right now, just having different clothing and styles of stuff. But I never, thought of demons, shards, half breeds, and so many more!" She looked down at her Diary closely. She didn't remember that she had it since the whole thing started; writing in it, everyday while everyone was asleep.

"Kagome?" A voice kindly asked her. Kagome stopped looking at her Diary, now looking up, at Shippo.

"Yes, Shippo? Is there something that's bothering you?" Kagome asked him, she knew there had to be something wrong. _Shippo; happy and... Happy! That was him, but now, he really isn't like his normal happy self. _

"It's nothing. When you left for a few days, I felt lonely, that's all. You're my mother, in a way. I feel bad, when my 'mother' isn't here with me..."

"Awe, Shippo. I've never thought that you would think of me as a mother. It makes me feel well in a way when you told me, thanks." She smiled a gentle smile at him, he smiled back at her. It made her felt a warm feeling inside herself, she never thought that was how Shippo felt of her, she just thought he thought of her as a normal friend, but now her heart felt more warmer. "Thank you." She hugged him closely.

He leapt out of her hands after a couple of minutes. "I'm going to hug, Daddy! I hope he feels better with a hug!" When he said that, it made Kagome laugh.

_Daddy? Who's Daddy? I asked myself, it was a bit weird when Shippo said that, but it was funny. _

Shippo ran over to InuYasha, shouting the word, "Daddy!" Now that Kagome knew that he thought of InuYasha as 'Daddy', Kagome was confuse. I didn't understand it at all; InuYasha wasn't his 'Daddy,' after all.

"What the--?" InuYasha asked. I knew that he was surprised too. Though, if you have seen his face, it made her laugh so much on the inside. "I'm not your 'Daddy.' And why the hell would you call me that?"

"Because, Kagome's my mother, which makes you my father. I can call me father, 'Daddy' you know." Shippo put his little hands on his hips, again. Kagome had to laugh at that; InuYasha's face looked tick off.

"How can she be your mother? How can I be your father? She and I aren't even married, that's one reason why I'm not your father!" InuYasha shouted.

"Well, not right now. You two are going to get marry some time in the near future," Shippo simply replied.

Let's just say that InuYasha and Shippo had a good time 'bonding' as 'father' and 'son.' After a while, they both stopped. It was getting late, after all. The moon was shinning deeply. It was awfully beautiful.

"Great," InuYasha said out of the blue.

"InuYasha, what is it?" Sango asked him.

"Feh, you think I'm going to tell you," InuYasha replied to Sango with a bit of his jerkiness.

She then remembered what she wrote in her Diary a couple of days ago, a couple of days before she went 'back into my own time.' She wrote that today was going to be the new moon, but she wondered why he hasn't changed, yet. "InuYasha, isn't today the new moon?"

He whispered the word, "Wench." Kagome could have heard it though. "Thanks for reminding me. I've already knew."

"If you knew, why aren't you turning into one right now?" Kagome asked.

He just turned around and didn't say anything to her. He just sat down, with a thoughtful face. Then once his head hang down, he said something, but he mumbled it. "It's my---." But what was all she heard from him. His lips were moving, but still, no one couldn't hear a sound come from him.

"It's your what?"

* * *

Deep Within's note: I think most people would know that I'm a cliff hanger type of person, (people that read 'Mute' you would know.) I tried not to make this chapter not a cliff hanger, but I think I did make like one. So anyway, review to make this author happy!


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Deep Within

Rated: K+

Type: Romance

Other: Normal POV and well, close to the last chapter. Or faraway; haven't picked.

Disclaimer: A little easy to tell, eh? I don't own, you-know-what.

Deep Within's Note: Yes, I know. The new moon, InuYasha turns into a human. It's my fan fiction, so I'm going to add a day that even if it's a new moon, he won't turn into a human, until something happens... But, if you read the last chapter good and didn't go, 'Why hasn't he turned into a human?' you should ignore that. With a further a do, on to the fan fiction!

Sorry, I got to say some more! I can't believe I got more than 100 reviews! (Most were good, some were weird and couldn't understand them at all, but I think there weren't any that were a flame or a bad review.) I just got to say, thank you! x1000

Nope, I got more to say. I'm on Winter Break right now, which means I'll have more time to update this fan fiction, but I'll promise you that this fan fiction will be finish before on Christmas or after January the 6th, not after February anything. Okay, maybe in sometime in February.

* * *

"It's..." he stopped suddenly, and then started once again. "None of your business. I know that I said it once before, so you should had listened when I said it before."

No one really acted as if they paid attention to him, but they did when he first started. 'He's really telling?' Was the thought most of them thought, or somewhere close to that.

"Ye, InuYasha, I know what's today is. Ye told Kikyou or I once before. Do you mind if I tell Kagome? She might as well know because she'll find out soon," Kaede told InuYasha.

"Old hag, I don't remember telling you or Kikyou about it. I think that no one knows, besides me. So, shut up, you old hag!"

"Ye denying it, eh? This old 'hag' should tell Kagome then. Since I don't know it, it shouldn't hurt, eh?" She asked him. Though, she asked, she didn't bother to wait for his answer. She knew what it was going to be anyway. "Come here, Kagome. I'll tell ye." Kaede told her, "I'll tell you at the well."

Kaede started walking out the door. Along with Kagome, both of them started to walk toward the well.

Before they got there, Kagome asked a question. "Kaede, why did you bring me here for telling me? You could have told me in your hut that would have been a better place."

Kaede stopped walking. She turned around to answer. "InuYasha might not want ye to know, I can tell he doesn't. I'll tell ye right now, eh?"

"Ok, sure," Kagome quickly answered. By the way she answered, it might out sound like she was eager to know, and she wasn't though.

"Ye knew about InuYasha's father; one of the best and strongest demons in the land? He died today. He knew about his half demon son. InuYasha's father knew that on every new moon, he'll become a human. Though, he made it that, today no matter what, he'll stay the way he is. He knew that InuYasha would not like being a human, so that's mainly the reason why," Kaede explained.

"I think I get it, now. One question: why wouldn't he tell us?" Kagome asked. "I know it's probably a very important day to him, but why didn't he tell us? We wouldn't make fun of him for such a thing."

"Even I don't know. He never talked about his father around people - or around demons - much. I think it's just the way he is."

"'It's... None of your business. I know that I said it once before, so you should have listened when I had said it before.' He said that, and then he said, 'I didn't even tell anyone about it, no one knows about it, either besides me.'"

"Don't worry, Kagome. He was just lying. Now, let's just walk back to the hut."

"You go ahead. I'll stay here for a while," Kagome said as she looked up at the stars.

"Why stay here? The demons might hurt you."

"Don't worry; I got my bow and arrows with me."

"You still won't be safe with that."

"I really mean it, I'm going to be safe. The demons won't hurt me." Kagome let out a smile; she thought that might tell Kaede that she was going to be safe in the forest.

"Suit yeself, Kagome. Don't be out here to long, ok?" When Kaede said that, she quickly turned around and started to walk back to the hut. She looked back at Kagome once, Kagome smiled again, and then Kaede walked back more.

"I'm going to sleep. Ye may stay in the hut to sleep, but if ye prefer to sleep outside, it's ok." Kaede told them when she entered the hut. She didn't say anything about Kagome. So no one asked her about it.

"Mentioning it, I feel sleepy too." Miroku tried to pull off a fake yawn once again, but no one believed him again. They just kept their comments inside them, because Sango and Shippo were sleepy. InuYasha, he didn't bother.

InuYasha slowly walked over to a table.

Kagome sighed. She was sitting by the well for a while. She wasn't waiting for someone. Kagome was just sitting on the well and remembering her thoughts.

"Kagome? Is that you?" A voice Kagome heard before said. She could indemnify it, but she knew it was someone she knew or has heard.

_It's her Diary. Her book that's filled with all her thoughts and dreams or from what Souta told me. I've wonder, should I read? Or should I ignore until Kagome lets me read it? _

He picked it up, and looked at it. "Dear Diary." That was what it said on the book. It was sewed on with a fancy fabric. The book was made out of some fur that InuYasha did not know of.

* * *

Deep Within's Note: There, left you off with a nice little cliff hanger, right? If I got some information wrong, do correct me. Unless it's the moon thing. I just made that up so it would make the story a bit better. So, anyways, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! If, flaws, do tell. I ran over this with a Grammar and Spell Checker, shouldn't be any, though I didn't trust the Grammar Checker, so I had to trust myself with it.


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Deep Within

Rated: K+

Type: Romance

Other: Normal POV and well, you should know the rest.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. The show is © to the show's owner, not a crazy little girl writing a story about the show.

Deep Within's Note: Hey people! I hope last chapter was good for you all, I hope this chapter is even better! Oh, and remember that lady that said she'll bare Miroku's child, she's back! Good, eh? Also, a surprise is going to happen, yay!

* * *

"Hello." Kagome waved at the lady that just said her name. _Her voice... it sounds too familiar, but the way she looks, I've never seen someone look like that before. Or I might have forgotten about meeting her. _

She smiled. "I've never thought that I would have seen you here, again. Oh and how's Miroku?" She asked; her voice sounded so much like someone Kagome met, but the voice had an extra sweetness.

Right then, she remembered who she was because, when she mentioned something about Miroku, it had to have been one of those ladies that Miroku asked, 'Would you bare my child?' She, now, looked like the one that talked to Miroku today. "He's fine. I guess he might be sleeping at this time."

"Oh, that's great. As long as he's safe, I'm happy. Any ways, Kagome, why are you outside when the wind looks like it's going to be strong, and the sky looks like its going rain? I'm out here because I needed to get some things, but you?" She asked Kagome.

"I wanted to be alone for a while, that's all. Other than that, I don't know why I'm out here. Maybe because I love how the sky is an endless blue color."

"I think I see. May I ask you something? Could you please, come and visit me at my hut. It's not too far away from here, in fact, I think it's only a couple of minutes away."

"I don't know," she suddenly stopped. She was about to say her name, but she forgot what it was. Kagome, just guessed what her name was, and hoped for the best. "Hoi-sum..."

"It's Yukina, but that's okay. You only know me by a bit, so I'm okay with it." At first when 'Yukina' said that, she seemed a bit mad, but she cooled down.

"I'm sorry about that, really sorry."

"Don't worry its ok." Yukina smiled. "Any ways, I'll see you later." She waved good bye to Kagome and smiled.

When Yukina left, Kagome went near the tree, and sat there; doing what she was doing before Yukina came.

InuYasha stared at the book. For a while, he just looked at it, then his hands tried to open the book but, he couldn't for some reason. _Damn it, I can't even open the book. There must be something wrong with it_. He placed it down at the table. InuYasha wasn't sleepy at all, so he went where every one was sleeping at the moment.

He shut his eyes. When he did, he still didn't get sleepy. He decided that he should try to open the book once again. 'Third time... It should work by the third time.' He tried opening it... and he did.

"Hm, I think should return by now. It's really dark." Kagome stood up. It was cold outside, so she put her hands inside her pockets; the pockets where she mostly puts the shards in. She moved her fingers around, not feeling the small little jar. _It feels like the jar isn't in here._ She pulled out her pockets, nothing. It wasn't there.

"The shards! How can I lose them? No one had them! No one was near enough to get them!" She shouted. She looked under the well, around it. Nothing. She started going in the forest, still she found nothing.

"Looking for your shards, pathetic human?" She had the jewel shards in her hand. Since it was dark, Kagome couldn't have seen anything. But guessing, it sounded like it was Kaurga's voice, to Kagome's ears.

"Hand them over to me or I'll shot you with my arrows!"

"You think you can hurt me? You can't even see in the dark, so you can't even get it to aim close to me, unless you got luck on your side, which you don't."

Kagome ignored her words, and took out her arrows. She closed her eyes, and shot it.

"That was close, but not close enough. You can try all you want, I don't care. When you shot your arrows, I can sense them. I'll move to another direction. And plus, it looks like you ran out of arrows, my dear."

_She's right. I ran out, but I remember that before I went out, I had a ton of them left. How can they be gone also?_ She didn't have anything to protect her. Kagome stood still. Thinking of what she could have done. She could have ran, but that's something Kagome didn't want to do.

InuYasha started to read it, bit by bit. First, her Diary was all about her life and before she came to the Feudal Era. InuYasha found that bit, boring. He didn't fond that part much since; he didn't know some of the people she talked about. InuYasha skipped a few pages, maybe more than a few pages. He skipped all the way until he found the pages that contain stuff about the Feudal Era.

_Dear Diary, its Kagome. I'm at home right now, I just returned from the Feudal Era. Nothing to special happen..._ InuYasha stopped reading her Diary in his mind. _It looks like that took place the first time she returned to her own time. _

---

Kagome still stood there; she hoped that who ever had the jewel shards would not hurt her. She also hoped that the person or demon would find it in their heart to give back the jewel shards. Kagome sat on the ground; defenseless, she was happy she wasn't hurt or gotten attack yet.

"Let me ask you a question. Now, did that Yukina person sound like someone you know?" She asked.

Kagome stood up now. "Yes..." Kagome didn't know what was going to happen.

"Well, guess who it was. Do you think it was me, or Naraku?"

* * *

Deep Within's Note: I'm hoping that wasn't a cliff hanger, but if it is, my bad. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't have anything else to say but, hope you like, and if you can, review. 


	11. Chapter 11

"I guess I should stop reading it. Kagome can get here any moment; she'll get really mad if she sees me reading her Diary. But, since I can't hear anything, I'll read a different page. Maybe, I should flip to the last page and read it?" InuYasha questioned himself.

A sudden movement made a noise, InuYasha could tell someone has awoken or Kagome must have come back. "InuYasha, why are you still awake at this moment?" Shippo asked while he was rubbing his eyes. "Also, has Kagome arrived back, yet?"

"I haven't seen her so far, so it's a no."

"I wonder why she hasn't returned yet. It's late; Kagome shouldn't be out at this time." As Shippo said, it was late at night. No one should have been awake, and outside in the dark.

"Do you really care?"

"Yes; I don't want Kagome to get hurt. If she somehow gets hurt, I'm going to blame it all on you!" Shippo shouted at InuYasha.

"If you shut up, I'll go get her. But if you don't, she'll get hurt." InuYasha knew that Shippo would never want Kagome to get hurt, so InuYasha didn't need to worry about that choice that Shippo had to make.

"Go get Kagome, and I'll promise I'll shut up!" Shippo shouted as loud as he can. He made Sango move her body to the other side, but luckily, it didn't wake her up. Miroku just yawned a bit, but just like Sango, he didn't wake up.

"I'll get her then." InuYasha started to walk out of the hut. But, as soon as he got out, Shippo was there!

"Hey InuYasha, wait for me!" Shippo started to run fast to catch up with InuYasha. "I'm coming along, too," Shippo said, while he still ran to catch up with InuYasha.

"There's no way I'm letting you come along. You're staying here, so stay here!" InuYasha scolded at Shippo. "Besides, if Kagome was getting hurt by the demon or whatever is with her, you would be no help to us."

"Yes I would. If you get lost, I can make some mushrooms things that will help us remember where we are, and that way we won't be lost," Shippo proudly says to InuYasha. Shippo, well, he thought that would help them a lot, InuYasha on the other hand, let's just say… he didn't.

"Feh, like that'll help." InuYasha paused. He thought being sarcastic might bring out some humor for him, but InuYasha being sarcastic wasn't something that fits him.

"I don't care if I don't help much! Just let me help you a little bit!" Shippo still tried to catch up with InuYasha, because after all of their small talk they just had, InuYasha was still running while Shippo tried to catch.

InuYasha stopped running once the well appeared in his eyes. "Kagome's scent. It's near us, I can smell it," he whispered that quietly as he can.

"Why did you say InuYasha? Did you say something about scents?" Shippo asked. Shippo looked at InuYasha's face, it seemed a bit serious at the moment; InuYasha most have smelled Kagome's scent or knows she's in trouble.

"I said nothing you little brat. Now, I don't care if you follow me or not, just don't interrupted me, got it?" InuYasha started to run once again. And this time, Shippo actually caught up by being on InuYasha's shoulder the whole time.

_Her scent is somewhere near here. I can tell; there's also another person's or demon's scent. I just hope that Kagome doesn't get hurt by it_, InuYasha thought.

Slowly, InuYasha started running slower. Once he got the slowest running speed, he walked. As he walked, he got somewhere near the forest. He could hear voices. "Shippo, we'll stay here. I can hear voices; I want to see who's here at the moment."

InuYasha then looked in his hands. He still had Kagome's Diary in his hand. He looked down at it, and then opened to a page he hasn't noticed before. He started reading these words:

_"_Now, I know why he may not like me as much as Kikyou, I'm not the real thing. I'm just someone that looks like her and have some of her powers. If there was someone that was InuYasha's reincarnation, I wouldn't be in love with him as much as I would have been with the real InuYasha. Although, I know Kikyou still loves InuYasha, I truly love him like her, and I hate him like her, but I still love him no matter what, even if he hates me." Kagome's voice filled his ears when read that. His heart started to beat fast, and his face seemed like something you couldn't describe; it looked like he was not trying to show any of his emotions.

"InuYasha, what were you reading?" Shippo asked. He noticed how InuYasha's face seemed; he knew there was something wrong. "You seem sad about something."

"Just shut up."

Kagome's heart beated as fast as it could. She was just standing there, while Kagura told her everything. That Yukina girl was just a little trick. Naraku just made so random person pretend they were friends and start talking to her while Kagura would take the shards and lead Kagome in the forest. How Kagura used her voice for Yukina. How the whole thing was a trick!

"Aren't you scared, human?" Kagura voice said. Kagome knew that it was Kagura; she had told Kagome it was her when it explaining everything to her. "By you not answering, I guess you are. How pathetic you are."

Suddenly, Kagome felt something. It felt like a bump just hit her face.The words she said to herself after school and after she wrote in her Diary were filling noises in her head. She felt like someone must have read it, but she didn't write it down, so she did not have to worry about.

_"I should write one more thing in my Diary. I know I just wrote in it, and I already wrote the entry for the day, but writing on more time wouldn't hurt right?" Kagome said. She began writing some words she had said before to herself. _

_I'll just write this if anything happens, and it'll help me remember my love towards InuYasha, Kagome thought. _

Kagome had her flash back. She just remembered that she did write that in her Diary! She now felt that InuYasha read it. _Did he read it? If he didn't, why would I get this feeling? But, if InuYasha read it, I bet he'll come laughing… and he isn't looking for me and I'm not hearing any laughter… so, he probably didn't read it. _

"Hm… Human, since I don't need you anymore, killing you sounds good. And since dog-boy isn't here, it will be simple as a piece of cake." Kagura looked like she was going to do one of those evil little laughs - that Kagome had watch when she was little - bad guys do when they think they're going to win, but aren't.

"You aren't going to kill me," Kagome whispered. She remembered all the times that InuYasha saved her, and this time, she's going to save herself. She got her bow and arrows out. She got her bow and arrows in the way their always like when she was going shot something. She let the arrow go. "Please arrow, don't miss."

"You think that your arrow is going to hit me? Remember, I control the wind. It's on my side. The only your bow will hit me if the wind was on your side, which it isn't." Kagura replied, she may not have heard what Kagome said, but she knew she said to something to her.

"It's night time. There's usually no wind at this time; it would not matter if my arrow hits you or not." Kagome had changed the tone of her voice. Normally, Kagome was a happy girl. But now, she grew a bit serious. She knew she looked like she depended on InuYasha a lot, but she wanted to defend herself this time, even it means killing.

"It's suppose to matter if you hit me or not. If you hit me, the good guys win, if not, I win and kill you."

"If you tried to kill me, you would have done it a long time ago. You don't plan to kill me; you plan to get InuYasha here." Kagome's voice tone changed again. She was getting out of her character. There's was one reason why, and that reason was unknown to her; all she thought of was getting away.

"How smart you are."

"InuYasha, are we going to listen to them talk the whole time or are we going to help them?" Shippo asked.

InuYasha didn't say a word. He just looked at Shippo and turned around.

"InuYasha, you didn't even say a word since you said some weird words that involve Kagome." Shippo looked at InuYasha. "What were you saying, anyway?"

InuYasha, of course, didn't want to answer Shippo's question. So, he mumbled, "None of your business, brat." He then, just listened to what Kagome's and Kagura's 'talk'.

"If you're not doing anything help her, I will." Shippo jumped in front of both Kagome and Kagura.

Kagome didn't see that comming, so she had a bit of a shock face. "Shippo, what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be sleeping now?"

"I woke up and saw InuYasha have some book in his ha-" Shippo stopped because Kagome had to say something that was in this topic.

"Did he read anything in it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think so, but he has that book in his hands right now, I think." Shippo then realized the he shouldn't have said since Kagome's face has gone happy to angry.

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

InuYasha was still shocked by what he read. So, he didn't say anything to Kagome. Kagome, of course, could have noticed the way he just acted. Usually, InuYasha would be like, 'Why the hell did you do that, wench! I didn't do anything!' But he didn't do anything like that, he just stayed like the way he was right now.

Kagome gradually walked towards InuYasha. "InuYasha, I know that there's something up with you. Now tell me what it is or I'll be force to use that word on you." Kagome smiled a bit after she said that.

"It's nothing; can't someone who's not like this be like this?" InuYasha asked, he stopped acting like the way he was, if he was like that the whole time, Kagome would know. But if InuYasha didn't act like that, Kagome would find out, so he quickly changed his personality for the moment, and he'll think more about it when Kagome leaves him alone.

Kagome ignored what InuYasha had said. "Now, let me ask you if you read my Diary?"

"Nope, I didn't read your book of whatever is filled in it," InuYasha lied to Kagome. "Why would I read such a thing?"

"Because you didn't give it to until I got here, for one. Two, Shippo said you had it in your hands." InuYasha quickly glared a Shippo. Shippo just stuck out his tongue at InuYasha. "And you do have the book in your hands." Kagome was right; InuYasha did have it in his hands.

"Ask the little brat if I read it." InuYasha got closer to Kagome to whisper something in her ear. "Don't worry, he won't lie to you. He wouldn't lie to his 'mommy'."

Kagome smirked a little. She just remembered what Shippo did this morning. "Shippo, did he read it?"

"I didn't see him open it at all; I don't think he read. But, you can never tell if he read your Diary thing." Kagome turned around to look at InuYasha, while she did that, Shippo stuck out his tongue again.

"I promise, I didn't read your stupid Diary that _is_ filled with stupid stuff because its owner is stupid," InuYasha said. "And looking at your Diary, I don't even have a comment on it!"

"Sit, InuYasha. Well, I hoped you didn't read my Diary. But if you did, I'll 'sit-'" Kagome stopped because InuYasha fell down. "Opps! Sorry, InuYasha!" Kagome started to blush, for partly no reason. "That's what will happen!"

"Wench," he said when he first go up from the 'sit' word. "Now, let us just defeat Kagura while we have the chance." He turned around to beat her with his sword, but she left. "Great, with all the talk Kagome made us do, she stole all our jewel shards and we do we get in return? Nothing!"

Kagome looked carefully at the place that Kagura was standing on; at least from what she thought was where Kagura was standing. She didn't see much when she was there; the light was too dim for her. "She left something. There's something on that rock, InuYasha." Kagome pointed to the rock; there was a shiny spark of light on it.

"What's that thing that shining?" InuYasha asked as his eyes were staring at it. InuYasha thought and looked closely at the rock. He did not want to go too close to it because it might have been a trap. "I think she left the jewels behind, Kagome."

Kagome looked closer at the rock; she then, started to walk on towards. As closer she got to rock, the clearer she saw the object. "It does." Kagome walked towards it more, and then, she lifts it up. "She _did_ leave the jewels behind, but why? She must have done it on purpose; she wouldn't dare lose them on accident."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter." InuYasha looked at the rock once more. "And it looks like she forgot Naraku's jewel shards, too," InuYasha said.

_I know the Naraku is going to be mad at me and should try to kill me for doing this, but doesn't matter. They almost have all shards; they will kill him with its strength. I'll just tell him that I lost them. But what if Kanna uses her mirror and turns against me? She wouldn't… But if Naraku does find out on his own… I'm dead. But, InuYasha's going to beat him with the help of the jewel shards he has now,_ Kagura thought as she walked to Naraku's castle.

"Now, let's go back before they get a worried that we aren't there." InuYasha then, started to walk there, and Kagome and Shippo started to follow.

Once they got close to there, Shippo started to run fast into the hut, and jumped on the floor - loudly. And, he woke up Miroku and Sango, but they thought that only Kagome and InuYasha were outside - alone.

"What's all the noise?" Miroku asked as he yawned. He looked at Shippo. "Oh, it was just Shippo being all crazy like. Y'know Shippo, you might give someone a heart attack if you keep on doing the same thing forever and ever," Miroku said randomly.

* * *

Deep Within's Note: Meh, I know, this was late. I was thinking making this the last chapter, but I'll make the last one later. (I just noticed how many side plots thingys I had...) Anyways, enjoy! 


	12. Chapter 12

As Kagome and InuYasha went inside the hut, the sun started to shine. It looked very bright; too bright that InuYasha got annoyed by it. "I hate the sun's brightness. It's too bright!"

Kagome wasn't much of a person to roll her eyes, but she did for this time. "Oh, InuYasha," she sighed. "You could of least used a better way of saying so."

They both went inside. Miroku greeted them. "It's great that both of you return. You two been out for the whole night had just returned, while leaving me, Sango, and Shippo alone." Miroku didn't know that Shippo went along with them.

"Hey! I was with them-"

Miroku ignored Shippo. "So what were you two doing, alone, in the middle of the night?" Sango came towards Miroku and slapped him on the face. She knew what Miroku thought happened. But, it was always easy to tell what a perverted monk would think in his mind.

"Don't ask them that, you perverted monk. They didn't do anything in the middle of the night. I made them think I was sleeping, so I could hear what they were saying. Don't get any ideas, okay?" Sango whispered; she didn't want Kagome and InuYasha to hear her, but, sadly, InuYasha heard her. He pretended that he didn't her, though.

"I'm so sleepy," Kagome whispered. "I don't usually stay up the whole entire night, but," she yawned, "I'll try to stay up until it's time to sleep."

But Kagome didn't stay up; she fell asleep after a few minutes she had said that. There was nowhere to sleep, now, but the wall was okay for Kagome. Her head was leaning against the wall, she sat normally, and she looked like she was awake excerpt that her eyes were closed and she was leaning on the wall like a pillow.

---

Kagome yawned as she stench her arms up high. "It seems like I must of dose off!" Kagome said with a small smile.

"Finally you woke up! It seemed like you were sleeping for hours!"

Kagome looked down at her skirt, there was on her Diary on it; she didn't have it or her before she was asleep. _Shippo must of put it there so InuYasha wouldn't have gotten it._ She smiled once again. _Thanks, now I wouldn't have to worry if InuYasha read it. _

"Oh InuYasha," she said as she looked up and then looked at InuYasha. "I didn't sleep that long, did I?"

"No you didn't. InuYasha just is being stupid with time, I guess, Kagome." Shippo stuck out his tongue at InuYasha. Kagome let out a small giggle because of what Shippo said, she really didn't think it _that_ funny, but Shippo made it look and seem so cute.

---

Kagome was tired. Most of the day, Shippo and InuYasha were yelling at each other, and when InuYasha hits Shippo on the head, Kagome says, "Sit, boy!" and Shippo stuck out his tongue out InuYasha, again. It was mostly like this the whole entire day.

As night-time was coming, everything was calm. InuYasha was getting tired, so was Shippo. Sango and Miroku were usually the same as they always were, but Sango seemed like she didn't yell and slap Miroku as much as usual. And then, they both were calm and quiet like the others.

Kagome remembered about her Diary; she hasn't written in it for today. She thought now was the right time. She started flipping some pages, until she got to the last page. _This is the last page… I might as well write a long one so I can remember it and it would be good since I wouldn't be wasting paper doing that,_ she thought.

But, as she looked at the page, it already had some words -ugly ones from someone's sloppy handwriting- on it. It was hard to read since the handwriting was very sloppy. But slowly, she tried to figure out what it said. For a moment, she thought is said "Evolve into you", then she thought it was "U involve me". She double check it to see if the words she thought it was match a bit with the words on the page, the words she thought from before. Then there were three more words the she thought would fit; she didn't want it to be those words, though. She double checked to see if those were really the words, it was.

It was:

I love you.

Then there was her name. A nice looking heart besides it. And… the name of whom had written that.

Kagome's heart beated faster than it ever did. She looked at the name -other than hers- that was on it. Was her eyesight fooling her? Was she in love so much that she thought he, the one, was in love was her too? She couldn't bear to see the name on it. _It's probably was a lie. That isn't him. He didn't write that, I know he didn't. _

Some tears dropped from Kagome's eyes. You could have heard them dripped onto the floor; they weren't that loud, but quite loud.She wanted to stop crying because now everyone was sleeping, and she didn't want anyone to wake up. While she looked down at the floor, she felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up to see who it was. It was InuYasha.

"Why are you crying, Kagome?" He asked. His voice so unfathomable for Kagome to know what he was thinking.

She wiped her face so that the tears would be off her face and then replied to InuYasha's question with, "Oh, it's nothing. I think there must have been something in my eye, that's all."

"Kagome, don't take me as someone that stupid. A lot of people say that when they're really crying, I know that stupid trick, and besides, I know that you're crying for a reason other than that."

"Um, if I tell you why I'm cry," she wipes some more tears off her eyes, "would you laugh at me?" When InuYasha shook his head, Kagome bought her Diary to InuYasha's face.

"I thought… you would like that… I guess not… I'm sorry… Just ignore that and pretend that it was never there, okay?" InuYasha was starting to look down as he did yesterday.

"No, no, it's not that I don't feel the same it's… I didn't know if you were joking with-" Kagome couldn't finish what she was going to say because InuYasha kissed her on the lips before she could.

He released the kiss after a moment. "Does that answer your question, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked twice. "It does." She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks."

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too, InuYasha."

* * *

I know the ending was short, but I really hoped you enjoy it, and also, (if you haven't noticed) this is the last chapter! Enjoy and review if you can! 


End file.
